


Gene's settee

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fanart, M/M, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gene's settee

"God, Gene."

Heavy breathing.

"Where did you get this settee? It's hideous."

"Shut it, Tyler."


End file.
